Tell me your unspeakable tales
by ginnylafurie
Summary: Différentes histoires sur l'univers de Bleach
1. Give me honour or give me death

**Titre**: Give me honour or give me death

**Personnages**: 11ème division

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo

N'importe qui, en voyant la 11ème division, aurait pu deviner qu'ils n'aimaient pas la musique. Des barbares n'écoutent pas de musique.

Cependant N'importe qui se serait trompés. La 11ème division aimait la musique. La différence était qu'il n'en entendait qu'une seule et toujours la même mais cette musique les faisait vibrer plus qu'une simple musique devrait en avoir le pouvoir.

Cette musique c'était celle des battements de leur cœur lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers l'ennemi, c'était celle du Zanpakutô qui sifflait près de leur oreille, c'était celle des encouragements, c'était celle des cris angoissés, celle des quolibets, celle du souffle devenant de plus en plus rapide, celle des muscles qui se tendent, celle du sang qui coule, de la détermination, de la rage de vivre, de devenir fort, de montrer de quoi on est capable, de la terre qui tremble, du fer qui se cherche, se croise et se décroise, de la victoire proche, de la victoire qui vous échappe pour revenir plus grande encore.

Cette musique c'était celle du combat.

Cette musique, la seule qu'ils entendaient et qui, en retour, étaient les seuls à entendre, c'était celle de leur cœur qui leur crier de vaincre ou mourir. _Give me honour or give me death_


	2. Put an end to our fears

Titre: Put an end to our fears

Personnages: Ichigo-Rukia

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo

Enfant, Ichigo n'avait peur de rien. Il n'avait pas peur du noir, il n'avait pas peur des fantômes, il n'avait pas peur des insectes. Cependant, il y avait tout de même une chose qu'il craignait exagérément et c'était le placard de sa chambre.

Ichigo voyait des esprits depuis toujours et il avait très bien compris que, le plus souvent, ils étaient inoffensifs il n'aurait donc pas du avoir peur. Tout les jours il parlait, jouait avec les esprits, les voir était devenu une habitude. Mais tout le problème de ce placard était que justement il ne voyait pas ce qui s'y passait, il ne pouvait que se l'imaginer. Et l'imagination d'un enfant est-ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux pour lui-même.

Le placard cachait alors des monstres venus de cauchemars inachevés, ceux dans lesquels on sait qu'une fin terrible nous attend mais qu'on ignorera toujours laquelle, il cachait des fragments de rêves frustrés, ceux qu'on vous fait croire qu'ils vont se réalisés mais qui vous échappe au dernier moment, il contenait aussi des promesses brisées, les pires étaient celles qu'il avait brisées lui-même, de ses propres mains, comme la promesse de protéger sa mère. Et il renfermait enfin ses faiblesses, celles dont il avait honte, ses larmes, celles qu'il ne voulait plus verser, ses inquiétudes celles qui le rongeaient…

Ce placard devenait alors la porte sur un avenir incertain dans lequel il ne contrôlerait plus rien, où tous ses espoirs, ses besoins, ses désirs lui échapperaient de la même façon que toutes choses échappe à quelqu'un qui n'en est pas digne et Ichigo se sentait tellement impuissant, tellement peu à sa place dans ce monde où il sentait qu'il n'avait pas la force de changer les choses seul…

Aujourd'hui, son placard habité un dieu de la mort. N'importe qui aurait eu peur, après tout la mort n'est-elle pas ce que tout le monde craint?

Ichigo aurait pu avoir peur, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il avait assez côtoyé les morts pour considérait la mort elle-même comme naturelle. Mais il aurait pu avoir peur que Rukia découvre tout ce qu'il y avait laissé enfant, toutes ses imperfections, ses défauts, ses infamies qu'il avait voulu cacher comme le meurtrier veut cacher le corps. On ne laisse jamais de trace de ce dont on a honte, on le cache.

Mais bizarrement, alors qu'il aurait du avoir plus peur qu'à n'importe quel moment que l'on découvre ses secrets dissimulés, Ichigo n'avait plus peur car désormais, ce qui se trouvait dans ce placard depuis si longtemps n'avait plus aucun sens. Le placard lui-même ne signifiait plus rien. Ichigo aurait pu se demander pourquoi seulement maintenant mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se poser la question. La réponse était trop évidente.


	3. Word and Sword

**Titre**: Word and Sword

**Personnages**: Ishida, Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo

J'ai toujours cru au pouvoir des mots, toujours pensé qu'avec les bon mots, on pouvait tout exprimer.

J'étais persuadé qu'avec des mots on pouvait aussi facilement apporter l'espoir que plonger dans le désespoir. Faire rêver, rire, pleurer, aimer. Entre des mains expertes, les mots pouvait alors devenir tour à tour la plus douce des caresses ou la plus dangereuse des armes. Je pensais sincèrement que rien n'était plus puissant que les mots.

Et puis tu es arrivé. C'est quand je t'ai vu que j'ai compris que parfois les mots ne suffisaient plus et qu'il ne nous restait alors plus qu'à agir. Qu'au contraire des mots, un simple geste pouvait tout changer

La désillusion fut grande mais en contrepartie tu m'a appris l'importance d'agir, toi, qui joue avec la mort pour te sentir vivant.


	4. I solemnly swear

**Titre** : I solemnly swear

**Personnages** : Rukia, Ichigo

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Tite Kubo

Tu dit que tu n'est pas fort, pire, il t'arrive de dire que tu es faible.

Tu dit que tu n'a pas la force de protéger tes amis, que tu ne peut rien faire pour eux.

Tu dit que le plus important pour toi et de devenir fort et tu veux que cette force soit au service de tes amis. Cependant tu affirmes ne pas être à la hauteur.

Tu dit aussi que de toute ta vie, tu n'as jamais réussi à protéger qui que ce soit. Ta mère est morte pour te sauver et tu ne l'accepteras jamais. Tu est incapable d'en éprouver de la reconnaissance, tu t'en veux de trop pour cela. Ta culpabilité t'aveugle.

Tu met ta famille en danger à cause de ta fâcheuse tendance à attirer les ennuis.

De plus, tes amis doivent venir t'aider car tu ne peut t'en sortir tout seul. Alors au lieu de les protéger, ils sont blessés à cause de toi.

Soit, si c'Est-ce que tu veux entendre, alors je te le dirais, tout est de ta faute. À cause de ta faiblesse des innocents sont blessés.

Mais j'aimerais tellement que tu comprennes que tout ça n'est pas le plus important!

Je sais que même si tu oubliais qui tu es, d'où tu vient, tu serais incapable d'oublier qui tu aimes. J'aimerais que tu te rende compte que ce qui fait de toi quelque un de spécial, c'est justement le fait que tu saches que tu n'est pas invincible, que tu saches que tu es un humain avant tout et que les humains sont faibles. Ou plutôt que leurs sentiments les rendent faibles.

Et toi tu l'a compris tout ça et tu fais tout ce que tu peut pour y remédier.

C'est ça ta force, ta force infinie et inépuisable.

Tu as juré de devenir de plus en plus fort.

Tu as juré de toujours suivre le chemin que tu t'es fixé.

Tu as juré de ne jamais baisser la tête.

Tu as juré de te battre pour tes amis.

Et tu l'a juré sur ton âme…


	5. Your eyes shot me dead

**Titre** : Your eyes shot me dead

**Personnages **: Grimmjow, Ichigo

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Tite Kubo

Si il avait fallu un mot, un seul, pour le décrire, j'aurais choisi vouloir.

Il paraît qu'il est plus facile de glorifier quelque un qu'on adore. Dieu sait que je hais ce gosse mais je ne peut m'empêcher d'être fasciner.

Tout en lui respire la volonté, chaque geste, chaque parole, vous fait comprendre à quel point il est sûr de lui, de son pouvoir, de l'issu du combat. Mais ce n'est pas cela le pire, ce n'est pas son effroyable pouvoir, sa rage de vivre tellement grande qu'elle en devient effrayante. Est-ce humain de s'accrocher autant à la vie? Ce n'est pas non plus sa capacité à progresser si vite, qu'encore une fois on se demande s'il ne puise pas toute cette puissance dans quelques obscures ressources. Non; le pire c'est ses yeux. Ses yeux qui vous remettent à votre place, qui vous feriez vous agenouillez, qui vous font sentir si faible, si lâche. Ses yeux qui semble être la source de son pouvoir. Oh comme j'aimerais les lui arracher, ne plus jamais avoir à les rencontrer. Ses yeux qui transpire l'insolence, qui ont la couleur du courage et la forme de la grandeur. Est-ce normal de dire tant de chose dans un seul regard?

Ces yeux maudits qui vous ferez pleurez. Ces yeux tellement remplis de confiance qu'il vous font douter de vous-même. Il a dans les yeux cette supériorité que je ne peut que subir, cette rage qui surpasse la mienne.

Je voudrais le tuer, je voudrais mourir. Il m'a humilié en un regard, moi qui de ma vie n'est jamais eu aucun maître.


End file.
